A Night with a Knight
by Curiously-Insane
Summary: Well, one night, when Anis is looking at her cards she accidently summons the Red Rhode Knight. Its just a short uhh...fluffy? fic. Sorry about the crap summary, I suggest you try reading the story  wink wink nudge nudge  but seriously. Please Enjoy.


**EDIT:** I started and finished this ages ago, but didn't finish typing it until now, sorry I left it for so long. Also, I couldn't think of a good title, so this is all I could come up with...its not too bad...is it?

*sigh* I really should be writing Kicked Out, or The Cats, but well...I've been in a Barajou no Kiss mood lately.

Hello people, this is my first BnK fic, so sorry if it sucks (personally I think it's pretty good and not too OOC). Why did I write this when I have other fanfics to attend to? Because I had an idea, and the BnK fanfic archive was severely lacking in fics.

So this is just a random AnisxKaede oneshot that hopefully won't suck, it shouldn't be OOC, and it's not all random. I hope you like it. Also, as for the spelling of Anis's name, it's gonna be Anis (in case you couldn't tell). I hope my writing does not confuse you 'cause I'm trying different styles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss, and even worse, I don't have a set of Rhode Knights...=(

_Italics = thoughts (or emphasis)_

* * *

><p>Anis P.O.V<p>

Anis lay on her bed looking at the cards she held in her hands. Red, Blue, Black and White. She thought about their corresponding Knights, _her_ Knights.

_Tenjou...he was annoying and gross, and sometimes she wished he would just be serious, but it was when he was serious that she really hated him. He was so cruel and sadistic, and the way he treated Mutsuki when like that...he thought she hadn't noticed, but she had, every now and then she would catch a whisper of their conversations._

_And speaking (or thinking) of Mutsuki, he hasn't been himself lately, something's up but he won't tell me. Tenjou knows._

_Seiran seems to be the perfect Knight so far, sure he was a bit too open about his feelings, but that was nothing compared to Tenjou. Aargh, Tenjou again, I can't stop thinking about it, why did it have to be HIM, I just hope he doesn't reach the second awakening..._

_And then there's Kaede, _she blushed at the thought of him, _wait, why am I blushing? H'he's just Kaede!...well, at least he doesn't seem to be keeping anything from me, he seems to be the only honest one aside from Seiran (though he lied too). Hmm...I wander what he was trying to say to me back on St. Cioccolata day, before Haruto interrupted..._she blushed again.

_Oh well...I guess in the end, I wouldn't have them any different,...except maybe Tenjou,_ she yawned.

"I...I don't...regret...being...Dominion" her eyes drooping, dropping the cards onto the bed, her head followed shortly as she fell asleep.

Kaede P.O.V

Roses swirled around him as he suddenly appeared in Anises room.

"Dammit! What the he do you wa-" He turned around to find Anis asleep. From her position he could tell she had fallen asleep while looking at the cards. He moved around and saw her lips resting on his card.

"Aww man" he sighed, walking over to her bed, he took the cards away from her, placing them on her dresser. _Don't want anymore 'accidents' _he thought. He lifted her up and put her under the covers, then sat on the edge of her bed. He yawned, _what am I going to do now? There's no way I can walk home from here at _this _time of night. I...I'll just rest here for a bit and figure it out later..._his eyes drooped as he fell asleep next to Anis.

Anis P.O.V

Sun filtered through the window as she woke up, it was nice and warm, _this is great..._ she thought, _with Kaede's arms wrapped around me...wait...KAEDE?_

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" Anis pushed him out of the bed, but fell out herself on the other side.

"Aah! What the-!' he yelled, waking up as he hit the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" he asked.

"YOU were in my BED!" Anis screamed, whipping a string of thorns at him.

"Ow! Quit it! It wasn't my fault! YOU _SUMMONED _ME!" he yelled, blushing, she stopped abusing him for a moment and started to think, _it __does__ make sense...and it __IS__ the only way he could have gotten here...but.._

"OW! Stop that!" he yelled as Anis resumed the abuse. She stopped, leaving a collar of thorns around his neck as she took the cards from her dresser.

"Goodbye" she said as she kissed the red card, _his_ card, sending him back home. Anis looked at the cards, _he must have put them on her dresser, and she had woken up under the covers..._

"Thankyou" she whispered, holding the red card close.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Well I hope you like it, I don't think its too bad for a this type of romancyish fic, cause I fail at those, thats why I write crack (that and I like crackfics better). Sorry for not uploading anything for ages, I've just been hanging out on deviantART more, been in more of an art mood I guess.

I announced this ages ago on dA, but I never got around to finishing typing it up...sorry...=(


End file.
